


Those 4 Words

by JonnyBop



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, Kissing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonnyBop/pseuds/JonnyBop
Summary: Boyfriends find themselves unable to sleep, instead deciding to have a little fun in the night. Laughter fills the room throughout the experience. That is until one says something that he fears he will regret.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Those 4 Words

There are few things in life as comforting as laying nuzzled into the arms of my man. His long, strong arm draped so effortlessly over my side pulling me in just enough. Despite my best efforts to sleep, we are admittedly both a bit restless tonight. 

“You know that you don’t have to hold me like this every night?,” I mummer into the dark room. 

He quickly retorts, “but you are so warm I just can’t help myself.” He pauses before adding, “Besides, there is no other place I’d rather be right now than right here.” His voice is soft, sleepy, and slightly mumbled as he whispers the words into my shoulder, his eyes most definitely still gently shut.

“I don’t understand what I’ve done to deserve this, but let’s hope I don’t fuck it up,” I get out with a quiet chuckle. I can feel his silent laugh vibrate through both of our bodies as if one.

He moves his lips up to my ear. “You know, if I’m being honest I’m not all that tired yet. I still have some energy in me that’s keeping me from drifting off.”

Suddenly fully engaged I quip back sarcastically, “Oh no, I wonder how we can correct such an inconvenience.” 

Swapping to a much more mischievous tone, the boy still planted firmly against my back affirms, “Well, I may have a few ideas on that front.” 

I can’t help but notice something firm beginning to press against the small of my back. “Is that what I think I think it is?,” I ask, almost offended. 

“Surely I don’t know what you are talking about. Maybe you have to investigate for yourself,” he snips back at me playfully. 

“Maybe I will.” And with that all gloves are off as there is no stopping the inevitable acts coming our way. In a blink of an eye I have myself straddled over his hips, fingers fidgeting at the hand of his trunks. I lean forward, hovering my lips above his as my hand shifts squarely onto his growing bulge. 

“You know it’s a goddamn act of God that you’ve been blessed with the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen,” I chuckle as our lips come together. As I rise back up, I both reposition myself between his legs and slip his trunks down over his thighs. He lifts his legs, almost instinctively, so that I can fully pull them off and sling them across the room. 

I pause just long enough to look down at his hard cock resting on his abs, ending an inch or so above his navel. I move my mouth down and pecker gentle kisses all along the base of his stomach, playfully hopping over his hard-on. 

Finally I end this torture and bring my lips to the tip of his head that is already starting to leak the first drops of pre-cum. I continue pecking kisses down the length of his shaft, occasionally coming up to remark on my favorite qualities of his penis. “It’s just so goddamn beautiful. (kiss) It’s definitely huge don’t get me wrong, (kiss) but it’s just so nice to look at. (kiss) The length is incredible (kiss), the girth is proportional without being uncomfortable. (kiss) Its straight as an arrow. (kiss).” 

As I move down past the base I let out, “fuck, even your balls are beautiful.” All this while, he has been clenching the sheets with his outstretched hands, eyes forced shut, bitting down on his lip to suppress gentle moans. However at this comment he can’t help but let out a quick chuckle. 

I make one last comment before taking his length in full, “you know, I could keep my lips wrapped around your head forever and die a happy man.” Am I being corny and dramatic? Of course, but it seems to be effective, so why stop?

As I work my warm mouth up and down his shaft, he finally breaks his silence: “you are fucking incredible.” I dart my eyes up to meet his, when all of the sudden he reaches down and plants a firm hand on the back of my head, gripping at my hair every so slightly. A smirk crosses his face as he quips, “c’mon, I know you can take it all.” The time for being gentle is behind us; he pulls my head deeper into his crotch, plunging the head of his cock deep into my throat, my nose planted in his pubes. He holds me there for a second. “Shed a few tears for me why don’t you,” he taunts as he sends a few thrusts deep into me. 

Never one to back away from a challenge — or a command — my eyes begin to swell up as I choke on his cock letting out audible gags. As the first tears stream down my cheeks, he releases his grip, pleased with himself. I pull my mouth off of his dick, wiping away the excess saliva. 

I bring my mouth up to his, making out much more aggressively than before as my hand goes down to stoke his still wet member. Coming up for air, he remarks, “if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re pretty obsessed with my cock?”

Letting out a few chuckles and more than willing to keep up this playful back and forth I respond, “no no no, see you have it all wrong. I’m obsessed with you from head to toe.” As if to prove my point, I reach a hand up to yank at his hair while planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love the way your hair falls across your face and fits in my fist.” 

I then start working my way down his body, peppering kisses as I go and shedding adoration on all the places that make me smile. “I love the dimples in your cheeks when you can’t hold back a smile. I love the base of your neck and how the slightest touch there will send a shiver down your spine. I love this spot on your shoulder that makes you shudder deeper into my kiss.” 

I work my down his arm to his palm, “I love the way my hand fits into yours and how it makes me feel safe.” Flipping his hand over I add, “I love your long, strong fingers that ever so delicately electrify me with the simplest touch.”

Returning to his chest, I bring my lips down on his nipple. “I love your perfect little nipples and how this patch of chest hair feels on my cheek when I sleep,” I say with a laugh. I keep working my way down his beautiful, toned torso. “I love the little dip in your hip that welcomes me as I approach my treasure.” Not caring how absurd I sound I continue on, working my way to his inner thigh. I find a spot that makes his body stiffen and his cock spring to life. 

“Fucking hell,” is all that can escape his lips.

Not one to end my quest early I pepper one last kiss on the top of his foot. As I sit up he brings his foot up with me, keeping it next to my face. To close out the ordeal, I make the quick quip, “see, like I said, ‘from head to toe.’” I slip his big toe into my mouth before jutting my tongue between the rest.

Being ever so lightly tickled, he lets out a laugh, before shooting me a smirk. I quickly pull away and retort, “hey, I swear I don’t have a foot fetish.” I am met with a doubt-ridden look. 

Fighting back a chuckle, he follows up with, “considering you’re still making out with my foot I think there might be some evidence to the contrary.” In my head I laugh at how fitting of a statement that is to make for a law student. I volley back, “well I think that’s a bit ironic coming from you who is pouring pre-cum because someone is sucking at their toes.” 

He recoils his foot from my grasp as we both start laughing at our absurdity. Thinking of where this can go next, I return to the subject at hand, “well, you see, no I don’t have a foot fetish. I like to see it a wholistic approach to sex, taking everything into account,” I laugh. “I think it’s odd to only exclude that one, single part of your body,” I add. 

Both of us still chuckling away, he lets out, “very well, very well.” As if posed as an invite, I say, “besides, you happen to know to use them just right.” 

Picking up on the hint, he shoots me a devilish look and responds, “oh, I see,” raising his eyebrows. He then brings both of his legs up to my side before seemlessly slipping his toes under my wasteband and pulling my underwear down my legs. My fully hard cock whooshes up and slaps at my stomach before freezing and jutting out towards him. 

He wraps the soles of his feet around my cock and slowly starts moving them forward and back. He encourages me to spit down at my cock to reduce some of the friction which I am happy to provide. After placing all my focus on meticulously teasing myself up and down his body for his pleasure I have to admit that this feels fucking incredible. After a few more seconds, he asks for more spit, “you know, I could use some more lube,” he jokes. 

Although I go to immediately oblige his request, I hesitate right before the spit leaves my mouth. A thought pops into my head. I bark out, “You want spit, here you go,” before proceeding to aim my spit right towards his face. Surprised, he releases my cock and shoots me an expression of offense. Or maybe it’s excitement. Likely both. 

I crash down on top of him, laughing the entire way before crashing my lips into his smirk. 

This is not how I though our night was going to go, but to hell if I’m going to stop now. This is just getting good. We continue to make out for a few minuets, occasionally breaking apart to laugh at ourselves. 

Finally, he comments, although back to a previous topic, “I agree with you. I do think I have a nice dick. I’m happy with it.” He adds, “But I love how much you love my penis. I think it’s so fucking hot.”

“However,” he goes on, “even more than my penis, I think that your dick is perfect and I love nothing more than feeling it inside me, filling me up.” I like where this is going. “Oh really?,” I comment as I bring two fingers up to his lips. He wraps his legs around my back. As he takes my fingers into his mouth, I mock, “well that can be arranged.”

Excited, I pull my fingers out of his warm mouth and dart them down between us toward his hole. We, again, start making out as I massage my fingers into his opening. As he lets out a few heavy breaths, he loosens up enough for me to slip in. A chain of gentle moans soon escape from his lips as I move in and out, opening him up more with every move. I spread my fingers apart while they are inside him, making a scissoring motion. I am instantly rewarded with a loud, full moan as his eyes squeeze shut and his hands clench around the pillows above his head. 

“Ready for another?,” I ask before receiving a desperate shake of the head in approval. This continues for a few minutes as every thrust of my hand and splaying of my fingers illicit an intoxicating, physical response from him.

He can’t take it anymore, “Put it in me already. Please!,” he moans. Not one to be told what to do — especially when I’m in control — I decide to have a little fun. 

I stop fingering him immediately and spit out, “Are you giving me orders you little fag?” 

Seeing the look of instant regret in his eyes, he desperately cries, “no, no I just really want you, no need you.” Thinking carefully about my next moves, I retort, “well, you know what I think I want right now?” As if a rhetorical question I continue on, “I think I would like to enforce a little cum ban.”

Cries of “No, no, no,” escape his mouth, his eyes pleading with me. “How does a week sound?,” I ask. “Please don’t, I’m sorry!,” he begs. 

Grabbing onto one of his hardened nipples and pinching, I taunt, “I’m sorry ‘who?’” 

“Daddy! I’m sorry daddy!,” he exclaims before I could even finish my question. 

“Good boy,” I praise, releasing his nipple. I lean in to his ear, whispering “Don’t worry, as much fun as that all sounds, I fantasize far too much about ropes of your cum covering my face and hole for me to actually follow though on a ban.”  
I add, “I just like watching you squirm.” I gently give a bite to his ear lobe before pulling away.

Massaging his hole once again, I ask “are you still ready?” He starts, “oh yes”, before pausing. I shoot him a smirk and sharp look before he quickly finishes the previous thought with, “daddy.”

With his consent verbalized I slip my aching cock inside him. We both let out moans simultaneously as I feel him tighten around my dick. I start moving in and out as I reach down for his own cock that is laying in a puddle of his pre-cum.

“So I might not punish you with a cum ban, but you are not allowed to finish without my permission. Is that clear?,” I ask. Enjoying my thrusts far too much to protest, he quickly affirms, “yes daddy.”

I continue fucking him for a few more minutes in this position while I slowly stroke his cock, being sure to repeatedly bring him to the edge but stopping just short of climax. The final time I tease him like this I can feel his hole clench around my cock at the disappointment of not finishing. This brings me to the edge and I know that I can’t hold out much longer. 

“Where do you want it?,” I quickly get out. He moans back, “Coat my hole.” 

With that I pull out and shoot my load onto his gapping cunt before fucking it back into him. After a few more thrusts, I take out my dripping cock and bring it up to his mouth. Without hesitation his tongue starts cleaning up any evidence of my climax from my shaft. The warmth of his mouth feels Incredible.

“How does that taste?,” I ask, receiving back a “so good” from him. “Do you want more,” I question, removing my cock from his lips. “Yes please,” is all he can muster. I quickly kiss him on the mouth before bringing my tongue down to his stretched hole. Licking up the last bits of cum leaking from his ass I bring myself back face to face. 

“Open,” I command. Shocked, he opens wide as I spit the last of my load in his face. He licks his lips before pulling me in for a deep, messy kiss. We twist and turn in bed, playfully making out for what seems like hours. Finally I stand up and start to pull my boxers back on. 

“What about me?,” he protests, cock still throbbing away in his lap. “Oh shucks, I suddenly feel quite tired,” I joke. 

Offended, he grabs my wrist pulling me back into bed. After a few seconds of wrestling he has me pinned to the bed, straddled on top of me. 

“Maybe next time you’ll behave,” I quip with a smirk. “I fucking hate you,” he taunts. 

Pulling him deep into a kiss I sarcastically mumble, “no you don’t.” Rolling over onto his back next to me he breathlessly admits, “you’re right...”

Pause.

“I fucking love you.”

This is immediately followed by panic on his end, as he is already starting to apologize. You see, it’s been months but we haven’t said those three words yet. Well in this case four. 

“Stop,” I implore, sitting up onto my side. “Look at me,” I ask. 

“I fucking love you, too.”

I see him melt beneath me as I go in for a kiss to seal the words. 

Eventually we find ourselves in the position where we began: me tucked away into his chest as he drapes an arm over my side, holding me tight. If I didn’t know better I’d think this had all been a dream, a beautiful dream. I slowly drift off as he peppers the lightest kisses onto my shoulder, following each one with, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the multitudes of errors. I wrote this on an impulse when I couldn’t sleep. I hope to come back for a final revision. Be kind.


End file.
